Only you
by Aoife.Tierney
Summary: A new girl moves to Hogwarts. She’s beautiful, intelligent, exotic and has a temper any wizard would fear.She just happens to arrive the same year Draco Malfoy comes of age and turns into a veela.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A new girl moves to Hogwarts. She's beautiful, intelligent, exotic and has a temper any wizard would fear.

She just happens to arrive the same year Draco Malfoy comes of age and turns into a veela.

Chapter one-changing

Draco POV

Fire everywhere.

In my veins.

In my heart.

My mind.

Everywhere.

Killing me.

The pain that was consuming my body has been killing me since midnight three days ago. Three days of torture, of agony.

I can vaguely make out of my mother sitting next to through the fog that is blocking my sight. She was holding my hand muttering what I assume is comforting words. But in this state the only thing I can hear is mumbling.

Then suddenly it's over. Just like that the pain is gone. But some thing has changed.

I can see better than I ever have in all my life. Every dust particle floating in the air is clearly visible. My hearing too has changed, not only can I hear my father scribbling away in the study but the house elves talking all the way down in the kitchen. And the smells that are attacking my nostrils are almost driving me crazy.

But that's not the end of it. I feel so different. So alive. Like my body has been electrocuted. I felt like he could run a marathon and fight a Hippogriff and still have enough energy to swim the channel.

I felt amazing.

It was then I realized I was still lying in my bed with my mother staring at me like I had just grown another head.

Wait, I haven't grown another head have I?

I quickly put my hands to my neck to check and… thank god just shoulders. Every things ok again except my shoulders seem to have broadened.

"Draco?" my mother's worried voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, what happened? Do you know? How come you didn't call a mediwizard? Why did you just sit there?" anger was slowly building up in me at my mothers lack of caring. Why didn't she call for help, I was screaming in agony for three days?

"I'm sorry Draco, but that would not have helped you. Oh, and yes we do know what happened" my mother tried to say in a caring voice but some how it didn't really work.

"Well then tell me"

"Don't you want to eat first?" I was only vaguely aware of footsteps coming closer to my room.

"Cant I have both?"

"Well, I suppose yes but I would really like you full attention"

"Just order the food and start explaining" I snapped, my frustration at this whole situation was starting to overpower me.

My mother looked a little taken aback at my little out burst.

"Don't be offended Narcissa. His emotions will be uncontrollable now he's changed, he cant help it." My mother jumped as my father spoke; I however had known he was there since he arrived.

"Changed? What the hells going on?"

"Calm down son, it will all be explained in due time"

"I want it explained NOW" shouting at my father was not something I had ever done before but the anger and frustration had become too much to bear and I needed some sort of release.

"Don't speak to your father that way"

"Nacissa calm down. Didn't you hear what I said? He can't control himself now, and he wont be able to until he finds her"

Her? Who's this her? What does some girl have to do with what just happened to me?

"Look would one of you just tell me so my head doesn't explode"

My parent shred a worried look before my father said

"Ok fine. Now listen carefully because I am only sating this once"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-explanations

Draco's POW

"_Ok fine. Now listen carefully because I am only sating this once"_

"Yes, Yes. I'm listening. Come on then."

I sat there anxiously while my father thought about what to say.

"Well your mothers mother didn't want to marry her father, as you know"

I did know. I had only met my grandmother a few times but on those occasions she always made her distain for my grandfather very clear.

Although what this had to do with me suddenly being in agony I didn't know.

"Just after she met a man who she thought she had fallen in love with"

"I don't see what this has to do with me"

"Don't interrupt Draco" until this point I had forgotten my mother was even in the room.

"Anyway they started an affaire and she became pregnant with your mother"

"But I thought you were a pure blood" how could my mother had lied to me all these years.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME AGAIN" my father booming voice filled my roomnd chilled me to my core.

"Now on with the story. Your grandmother broke it off but it was soon found out that the man was a veela. How she didn't realise I don't know. But anyway it turns out she was his mate and when she rejected him he died a very painful and long death but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you are part veela."

My father finished and I was speechless. This was not what I had been expecting.

I knew what a vela was obviously. They were very attractive creature that seduced the opposite sex but I also new they were women. There have never been any male veelas.

"I do not think this is an appropriate time for jokes" disapproval was heavy in my voice.

"Draco, honey. This isn't a joke" once again my mothers caring tone just didn't seem right.

"But I cant be a veela"

"Well you are so get over it. There are other things you need to know."

"Veelas are women" I stated. It was a fact, every one new it, if my parent actually believe that males can be veelas they must be deranged.

"Your wrong. It is a little known fact but men can inherit the gene." What? When did this happen?

"Does that mean mothers a vella?"

"Yes I am" once again I had forgotten she was there. I mean I heard her heart beat but it just seemed to fade into the background.

"So the great hearing, sight and smell is all the veela genes taking over" both my parent nodded..

Although I hate to admit it, it did sort of make sense. All of sudden my mind was full of questions.

"But why now?"

"Because you've finally come of age" come of age? Well it was my seventeenth birthday when the pain started.

"What did you mean when you said grandmother was that veelas mate?"

"Ah yes mates. That's the next thing we must discus. You see every veela has a mate. You could say there your soul mate, anyway a veela cant live without their mate. Like with you biological grandfather if you are rejected by your mate you will die."

"So do I have a mate?" please say no. please say no.

"Yes" damn.

"once you find him/her it will be hard for you to send a lot of time away from them. Im actually suprissed you don't already feel the pull. Normally the veela can feel there heart pull them towards their mate."

Actually now hes said it I can feel a slight tug at my heart. Then to my horror it becomes more powerful, then pain full. Its almost unbearable.

I need her.

I must find her.

She's mine.

"Where is she" I demanded.

"I don't know but don't worry we will find her. But there is more I need to tell you"

What could possible be more important than finding my mate.

Are they trying to kill me?

"Tomorrow you will go to school and act as if nothing has happened. I have already informed Dumbledore and he has arranged for you to have private rooms since veelas are notoriously possessive."

I wonder what she smells like.

"Draco are you listening?"

"What oh yes"

"Good. Once you find your mate she will move into those rooms with you."

Good. She should always be with me.

"There is a marking sermon that must take place. It basically marks her as yours."

I liked that idea. Mine.

"All you really do it bit her. Nothing too complicated. Is there anything you aren't sure on or do you have any questions?"

"How will I know who my mate is?"

"Smell. Her sent will let you know"

"Are you sure she goes to Hogwarts?"

"No. but its extremely likely"

I guess that will have to do.

"Get to sleep. All your things are already packed"

And with that both my mother and father left my room. I waited until I heard them enter their bedroom until I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes.

Like ill be able to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-oh my god!

Oh my god!

What's happened to me?

I look different.

It's the next morning and I am currently looking in my floor length mirror.

Oh my god!

My hair. If grown. Its grown at least seven inches.

Is this a veela thing?

God, I hope so.

I seriously need to cut it. my mate wont want me if I look like this.

I LOOK LIKE A GIRL.

Or I would if it weren't for the changes in my body.

Oh my god!

I've got mussuel. And lots of it.

My arms twice the size they were before.

My stomach.

Oh my god!

I have a six pack.

My shoulders have broadened as has my chest.

I think my manhood has grown as well if you know what I mean.

Oh my god! I'm an Adonis.

Not to sound conceited or anything.

So, what do I do now?

"Mother"

As I stand there I listen to my mother rushed footsteps coming closer to my room.

Soon enough her head pokes through the door.

"What is it dear?"

"I'm going to assume the changes are my veela side coming out"

"Yes dear"

"Ok then I need a hair cut"

"I'll tell one of the house elves to do it"

And with that she rushes our.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-frustration

Ife's POV

I had been sitting in professor Dumbledore's office for two hours now and he has yet to speak.

"um professor?"

He jumps slightly and turns around looking as if hes only just noticed im there.

"Ah yes. Miss Ife Mubarak how lovely of you to join me"

What? I've been here for TWO HOURS.

"Um, sure. Professor I was under the impression this meeting was to fill me in on the school rues and such."

"Yes, yes. We'll get to that. Now you are starting this school as a seventh year yes?"

Why is he asking me? Shouldn't he know?

"Yes professor." I reply politely even thought I want to shout at him.

"And you are aware school starts today?"

"Yes professor"

"Ok wonder full. You will join the other students in the great hall for dinner in a few hours. But first you need a house"

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a shelf full of what I assume are magical items.

Once he reaches the self he picks up an old dirty hat. What the hell is he going to do with that?

He walks over to me and puts it on my head. What the hell. I'm going to get so much dirt in my hair.

What was the point in that?

Just as I think that the hat starts to move.

"Ah hello you're a bit old to be sorted aren't you?"

Oh my god the hat just spoke.

"She's new" Dumbledore informed the hat.

"Oh well ok then. Now let's see. You're intelligent that's for sure. But you've gat a nasty temper, maybe Slytherin. No your strong, you have a large hart and a pure conscience, brave too. I think it will have to be Griffindore."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore exclaimed. "so you know where your sitting for dinner. Now the school rules."

After he put the hat back in its place he brought out a huge leather bound book.

Where those all the school rule?

Oh god this is going to be a long meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- the train

Draco's POV

We were standing in platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train, I was thinking about my mate and sniffing the air to see if I could pick up her sent. My parents are…well I don't actually know I'm too focused on my mate. It will be nice when I know who she is; I'm getting annoyed with referring to her as "my mate".

"Right, now do you remember what I told you?"

I wonder what she looks like. I bet she's beautiful.

"Draco?"

Will she have light or dark hair?

"DRACO"

My father's harsh voice quickly brought me out of my day dream.

"What?"

"Where you listening?"

"No, I was daydreaming about my mate and I would really like to get back to it."

"You don't even know who she is." A familiar voice from behind me stated.

I immediately spin round to see my best friend Blaise standing there. Wait, he knows about my mate. He better say the hell way from her.

"Like in was saying, we informed Blaise to your condition and he is willing to help you in your search."

Of course they told him. How many other people have they told, I thought this was supposed to stay a secret.

"We have also told Severus, when you find her you are to inform either professor Dumbledore or Severus and hey will handle the rest under stood?"

"Handle the rest? What the hell does that mean?" they better not hurt her. If they do people will be picking up their pieces for weeks.

"Draco relax. All it means is that they will explain the situation to her then you take over the rest." Oh good.

Then a rushing noise fills the platform. The train is here. One step closer to finding her.

"Come on mate. I'm head boy this year. We can go to the prefect compartment."

What head boy? Looking down to Blaise's I see the small badge that does in fact say in gold writing "HEAD BOY"

How did I not notice that before? Oh well.

**-On the train-**

"Draco you need to calm down" Blaise tries to sooth me.

I had been sitting on the edge of my seat since we sat down in the prefect compartment.

"Maybe I should walk up and down the train to try and catch her sent" I suggested.

"There is no way in hell I am letting you do that. You need to woo her not fucking terrify the poor girl."

"But I need her" this is pathetic now I'm acting like a child.

It was at this point that Crabb stuck his fat head though the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted at him.

He visibly winced my harsh voice.

"Don't worry about him. He's going to be mood for a wile" Blaise said smirking.

"I jus wan'ed to let you know bout the new girl" Crabb said in his dumb voice.

New girl? Why would I care about a new girl? That boy is such an idiot.

"Ok you've told about the new girls now LEAVE" I yelled at him.

"You see Draco this is exactly why the other prefects left the carriage" Blaise said in a disapproving tone.

He was right. All the other prefects run out of the carriage after I had screamed at weasel-be for looking at me.

It's not my fault though; my father told me without my mate I'm emotionally unstable.

"hmph" was my amazing reply.

"Anything else Vince?"

"She's from Egypt. Mams a gypsy, dads a Egyptian wizard."

"Why did she move here?" Blaise asked.

As if I care.

"duno" yeah good answer Crabb.

"Well then leave" with another confused look he left the compartment.

I was frustrated and lonely; this veela thing was really starting to get to me.

"I'm going to get something from the trolley" I informed Blaise as I stood up.

"Fine but don't go sniffing girls on your way there"

Like I would do that. I'm a Malfoy we have expectations to live up to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-dinner

Draco's POV

That was the longest train ride of my life.

I stepped out of the train and onto the platform at Hogwarts. It was of course raining.

Crabb and Goyle joined Blaise and I as we walked over to the carriages.

I was still taking deep breathes in the hope of catching my mates scent but there was nothing other than the smell of all the normal students around me.

Then a rather disgusting smell attacked my nostrils.

Turning around to see who had the filthy scent I saw Pansy Parkinson. Of course, it had to be her. I don't see why she insists on stalking me. I old her I don't want her but the girls thick.

"Draky wait for me" Ahh that voice is like a nail on a white board. It hurts my ears.

I quickly turn back around and run for the carriages.

Almost there. Almost there.

Just a few more steps.

Then a bony hand with crappy fake nails crabs my arm.

Damn I was so close.

I carefully turn around dreading what I will see.

And as I expected there's my pug faced ex-girlfriend.

Why the hell did I date her?

"Didn't you hear me I called you?"

"I heard you"

"Then why didn't you wait?"

"Because I hate you, your annoying and look like a dog"

To my surprise she laughs.

She's actually laughing!

This girl is a freak.

I insult her and she laughs.

"Oh Draky, your sooooo funny"

Funny? Funny? She thinks I'm joking.

"I'm not joking"

She giggles again and lightly hits my shoulder.

"Don't touch me"

And with that I turn around and enter my carriage leaving her looking heart broken.

Ife's POV

Oh my god.

That took one and a half hours.

1 ½ hours of listening to Dumbledore reciting rules.

I think my brain has turned to mush.

"Well Miss Mubarak that's all. You might want to clean up before doing the rest of the school for dinner you have some dirt in your hair."

Yes and whose fault is that? YOURS!

But because this is the only witchcraft school in England all I respond with is "yes professor"

Walking out of the door I almost run into a rather angry looking woman. She is tall and is wearing a floor length black robe.

"Miss Mubarak let me introduce you to professor McGonagall, she is your head of house and I have asked her to show you to where you will be staying.

Professor McGonagall gives me a stern look before turning around and striding down the hall. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realised I had to follow her.

I quickly started running after the woman.

After a fifteen minuet walk we reached a portrait of a large snobbish looking woman.

"Password" she demanded. She spoke!!! What the hell. I knew picture moved but speak? Know one told me this, why wasn't I informed? I suppose after the hat I should have expected but I still.

What was this schools obsession with making this talk?

"Cockroach Cluster" McGonagall replied.

Ew. That's disgusting. Why would anyone make that the password?

But sure enough the portrait swung open and I was pushed into the hole.

I must say I was shocked by what I found. The red and gold decorated room had a homely feel. I was expecting a room with whit walls, plastic chairs, no personality at all, kind of like a prison. I definitely was not expecting a fireplace.

"You will be sharing a dormitory with the other girls in your year. The door is just up those stairs."

"Ok thank you professor"

She just nodded and walked out.

Well I guess I should go clean up.

When I got to the room I was surprised to see my things already there at the foot of what I'm assuming is my bed.

Well that saved me the trouble of lugging it up those stairs.

Moving to the bathroom I look in the mirror.

WHAT THE FUCK

My normally black silky hair is covered grey in dust.

If I ever get near that hat again I will burn it.

Draco's POV

As we all walked into the great hall I had the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I tied to ignore it as I sat down beside Blaise.

"Can you smell her yet?" he asked

"No" I snapped.

"Don't take your anger out on me"

"Hmph"

"Welcome boys and girls to another year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" Dumbledore started his speech.

I'm fed up with this I've heard this speech six times before.

Finally he finished and the first years were sorted the food appeared.

I had started to tuck in to my chicken pie when the huge double doors opened and the most beautiful girls, no woman, in the world walked in.

She had silky black hair that fell down to her hips and shocking emerald green eyes. Her sin was lightly tanned and completely free of any blemishes.

I couldn't help but stare as she glided over to the Gryffindor table.

Damn she in Gryffindor.

But then it hit me.

The most amazing scent I have ever smelt. It sent me crazy.

She was mine.

I had to have her.

I immediately jumped up.

I could feel my eyes change from grey to black.

I had to claim her.

"Draco what are you doing?" Blaise said as he grabbed my arm trying to pull me down.

For some reason I was certain her was trying to tae her from me so I did what felt natural.

I growled.

And it wasn't a playful growl. It was a; this is a dangerous animal run away he will kill you growl.

"Draco what going on?"

"Let go of me" realisation crossed his face.

"Oh you've found her, who is it?" he said whilst trying to pull me back into my seat again.

"She's mine."

"I know. I know. That's not what I meant. Relax. I just want to know so I can help you. Now can you please sit down you attracting attention?"

I looked around the hall and just as he said most faces were looking at me.

I quickly sat down.

"What do I do?" I asked my best friend.

"Tell Dumbledore after dinner."

"Why do I have to wait so long?" I want to have her NOW.

"Because it will freak her out if you jump her in the middle of dinner."

Good point.

"Fine"

"So are you going to tell me who she is now?"

"The new girl"

"Good choice but she's a Gryffindor. No matter. I'll ask around, see if anyone knows her name."

"Thanks mate" without a word Blaise stood up and walked off.

I suppose I should write to my parent.

I'll do it later for now I'll just watch her.

Wait what where's she gone. I could no longer see her at the Gryffindor table.

Is she hurt?

Has she eaten?

What if I freaked her out?

Oh no she must hate me?

What if she's gone to see her boyfriend? I'll kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Cheers nightshade for my first review**

Chapter seven-dinner II

Ife's POV

I can not believe it took half an hour to get this muck out of my hair.

This is ridiculous not only was I ignored by Dumbledore for two hours, forced to wear that filthy hat but now I'm lost.

All I was trying to do was find the great hall. By the name you'd think it would be easy but no, I swear if this is some kind of prank the new girl thing heads will roll.

Oh wait I see huge doors at the end of the hallway. Surely those lead to great hall.

I start to run to my last hope at food.

Now, it this a push or pull door?

I'll try pulling.

Damn this door is heavy.

The door starts to move and I peak inside.

Yes! there's a room full of children.

I would have done a happy dance nut that probable wouldn't be the best first impression.

As I walk through the door all eyes turn to me. It seems I'm a bit late. I don't care I'm hungry.

Now to my next problem.

Where do I sit?

Do I wait for someone to tell me?

Dumbledore said I would be sitting with my house.

Oh there are flags above the tables, now which is mine.

I slowly look from one flag to the next counting off the snake, the eagle and the badger only leaving the lion.

I guess that where I'm sitting.

I start to walk over to them and they all look at me like I'm insane.

"Um…hi I'm new" oh yeah good first impression Ife they think your thick.

"Have you been put into a house?" A boy with crazy red hair asked me.

"Yeah, Gryffindor. Why is this the wrong table" I could have sworn the big banner in the common room was a lion.

"No. no. you're at the right table. Sit down." I sit in-between him and a girl who also has crazy hair but hers is brown.

"I'm Ron." He offers me his hand.

"Ife" I say as I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hermione" the bushy haired girl to my left said.

"Nice to meet you too." I also shake her hand.

"And I'm Harry." the boys sitting exactly opposite from me says.

"Hi" I said with a wave.

An awkward silence settled over the group. All of a sudden Harry started laughing at something over my shoulder.

Turning around I see the sexiest man I had ever seen.

He had slicked back silver blonde hair and grey eyes. He was about 6'2" and covered in mussel. But what caught my attention the most was that he was staring straight at me with a look of pure lust like he would have his way with me right now in front of everyone if he could.

And I have to say it scared me. Every cell in my body was screaming to touch this boy and trust me I am not the kind of girls that gets swept away by a hansom man. So the urges I felt toward this stranger did scare me.

Just a bit though.

I quickly turned away from the strange boy and pilled as much food as I could in my mouth before I ran out of there.

Running down the hall to the Gryffindor dormitories I realised I may have over reacted slightly.

Oh well nothing I can do about it now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-talking to Dumbledore

Draco's POV

I've been standing outside the great hall with Blaise waiting for Dumbledore for fifteen minutes. I mean how long does it take to finish eating?

I can still hear him chomping away and I can hear his heat beat so I know he's still in there.

"Ok that's it I'm going in"

Before Blaise can stop me I walk through the double doors and into the hall I had only left fifteen minutes ago.

"Dumbledore I need to talk to you." The old man looks up from his plate.

"How can I help you Mr Malfoy?"

"My parents told you about my condition?"

"That is correct"

"I was told to inform you when I found mate"

"You've found her this quickly?"

Obviously. Why else would I be here?

"Yes"

"And who is she"

"The new girl" shock crossed itself onto his face as I said this.

"Are you sure?"

Of course I'm sure you moron.

"Yes I'm sure" I snapped

"Ok if you're sure. Tomorrow I will call her into my office to explain"

"No I want her now"

"Mr Malfoy you must think of her. She has only been here for a few hours; this would be a huge shock for her. Also I know I told your parents your mate would join you in your private room's but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"What? Why the fuck not?"

She should be with me. She should always be with me.

"Her parents are very stricked, they will not allow it."

"How do you know? You haven't even asked them"

He's trying to keep her away from me.

"No, but I did meet them when they dropped Miss Murbarak off here. They seem very protective over her"

"hmph"

"Would you like to be there when I tell her?"

"Of course I would" Idiot. Stop asking me stupid questions.

"Ok then. I will contact your and her parents to see if they can be here for tomorrow"

"Good" and with that I walked out and headed for the Slytherin dormitories.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine-Draco's dream

I am lying in my new bed, in my new bedroom, in my new wing that I had all to myself. Apparently there was a veela here along time ago so these rooms were prepared for them.

It was acceptable. Decorated in green and silver. My room had a large four poster bed with silk sheets and a walk in closet.

But it was nothing compared with my room at home.

I was thinking about my mate.

How her hair would feel between my fingers.

What her lips would feel like pressed against mine.

What her skin feels like.

Slowly I slipped into unconsciousness.

_I was walking through fog. No matter where I looked I jus saw white fog._

_I don't know how long I had been walking but it felt like an eternity._

_Then I saw the most beautiful creature._

_An angel. _

_My mate._

_She was wearing a flowing white one shoulder gown._

_She was standing with her back to me._

_As I came closer my desire heightened._

_I needed her._

_Right now._

_I was right behind her now._

_I wrapped my arms around her waste and whispered in her ear_

"_I love you"_

_She turned to me and said_

"_I know" a small smile was forming on her full red lips._

_I couldn't handle it anymore._

_I kissed her, and it wasn't gentle._

_It was full of passion and need._

_I pressed my body against hers._

_My hard cock pressed into her and she moaned with pleasure._

"_Let me mark you"_

_She nodded her head._

_I started kissing down her neck until I got to the point where her neck meets her shoulders. _

_I bit into her skin._

_Her blood filled my mouth._

_It tasted amazing. _

_It just fuelled my need for her._

_I pushed her back and we fell onto a huge bed with white sheets._

_Her dress was suddenly gone along with my clothes._

_I looked at my mate._

_She was stunning._

_A goddess._

_I slowly lowered my mouth to her breasts._

"Malfoy!"

What? No, it was just getting good

Opening my eyes I see Blaise.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I've been reading up on veelas and it seems your father hasn't been completely truthful"

**I wont be writing more for at least two days, just so you know. **

**much love**

**Aoife**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten-Lucius lied!

Draco's POV

"_I've been reading up on veelas and it seems your father hasn't been completely truthful"_

What!

"What do you mean? What hasn't he told me? Why would he lie?" I say as I get out of bed and follow Blaise into my private common room.

"Well its mostly about the marking thing."

What the hell is he talking about?

Oh marking I remember now, have to bit her.

"Yeah I bit her"

"Well it seems to be a bit more complicated."

Complicated?

"Complicated how?"

"From what I understand there are stages."

"How many stages and what are they. Come on hurry up I'm supposed to explain this to her TODAY. I don't have time to waist" my annoyance at my friend was increasing rapidly.

"Fine. There's no need to shout. There are three stages. Stage one is really just getting her to accept you"

Accept me? Why wouldn't she, I'm her mate she has to.

"Stage two it what you father told you, you bit her. And stage three is sexual intercourse"

"Seem easy enough. I was planning on doing all those things any way. I don't see why you woke me up this."

"That's not the important part."

"WELL THEN WHAT IS. JUST TELL ME!"

"Ok. Ok just calm down"

"hmph"

"Well you see there's a deadline" now this shocked me.

Why is there a deadline? It doesn't make sense. They give me someone I'm supposed to be with forever then tell me I have to rush wooing her. How is that right?

"Ok well how long do I have"

"Each book says something different but the majority have something to do with her seventeenth birthday."

"Blaise, I don't know when her birthday is how am I supposed to know how long I have? And any way you're not even sure that's right."

"oh wait theres more most books agree that if you don't mark her by the deadline you will most likely suffer a horrible and slow death."

Why the hell dint father tell me this. This is the kind of thing I need to know.

What if I didn't find her in time? Would he have let me die?did he do it purposefully to try and keep us apart?

This is fucking stupid, he better have a damn good explanation or I'll kill him for trying to separate me and my mate.

A growl started to build in my chest.

How could he?

Blaise sensing my anger started to back away.

But before I could do anything there was a nock at the door or more specifically portrait.

Blaise quickly and opens it to reveal professor Snape.

"Draco, your parents are here you have to go to professor Dumbledore's office." He looks me up and down and says "and put some clothes on" before walking away.

To say I was happy would have been the biggest understatement ever. The very thought of seeing her again had me doing a mental happy dance; I would have done a real one if Blaise weren't still in the room.

"Draco you better hurry up"

Oh right.

So I started running up the stairs.

Busting into the bathroom I quickly brush me teeth, slick my hair back and run into my bedroom.

Looking through my wardrobe I realise I have no idea what to wear.

Do I dress smart? Casual? What?

"Blaise" I call through the door.

"What?" Came the reply from somewhere downstairs.

"What should I wear?"

There was a short pause before I got an answer.

"Is this a joke?"

Joke? JOKE? How could he think this a joke? The rest of my life could very well depend on what my mate thinks of my outfit.

Ok, maybe that's a bit of an over reaction.

Just a bit though.

"No, this is not a joke"

"Your in school, she'll be wearing her uniform so should you." Oh yeah. I would have thanked him for the help if he hadn't added a "der" at the end.

Throwing on my school uniform I start to plan what to say to her.

How do I introduce myself?

Just Draco?

Or Draco Malfoy?

Or Draco Lucius Malfoy? No, that would be too formal.

Calm down Draco. Deep breaths.

Now witch ways dumbledores office.

Currently I'm standing outside the portrait to my rooms, looking from side to side.

"It's to the right" Blaise says from behind me.

"thank" I say before sprinting off down the hall.

After almost running into the entrance to Dumbledore's office I realise my next problem.

Password.

I have no clue what it is.

So instead of panicking I did the logical thing and screamed at the door.

"IF YOU DOT FUCKING OPEN UP I'LL TEAR THIS BLOODY DOOR OFF AND SMASH YOU INTO OBLIVION YOU STUPID MOTHER FU"

"Mr Malfoy could you please stop shouting"

What? Who's that? Oh professor Dumbledore is standing in front of me.

Well that's embarrassing.

"Um, sure. Sorry professor"

"That's quite alright Mr Malfoy I know how veelas can get" he saysn with a smie then turns around and walks into his office.

Oh my god!

What if shes already here?

Could she have heard me?

.. shes going to think I'm an imbasile.

All hope is gone.

I'm such a failure.

With my head down I follow Dumbledore into his office.

As I enter I quickly scan the room to check for my mate.

Thank god she's not here.

As soon as I noticed my father I remembered how he hadn't told me about not only there being a lot more to marking but having a deadline.

How this information could have lead to my death.

"You" I say as I point a finger a my father.#

"Why the hell didn't you tell me there was a deadline and if I didn't mark her I would DIE?"

"Draco, calm down" my father tried to sooth me.

"NO" I bellowed.

"Draco, enough with the shouting" Dumbledore said fom behind his desk. "I've told Severus to collect Miss Mubarak from breakfast, she should be here soon and we need to figure out what to tell her."

"Exactly Albus. I thought you were going to summon her parents." My father says

"I did but they couldn't make it until tomorrow and I didn't think Mr Malfoy would wait."

Damn right I won't wait.

"So what do you think would be the best way to tell her" my mother asks Dumbledore.

"Well maybe not mentioning any long term commitment just yet"

"Why the hell not" she's mine I'm going to have her forever, what is he on?

"Because she is a sixteen year old girl and it will scare her off"

"hmph" I say that way too much.

With my veela hearing I can hear two sets of foot steps heading this way.

That must be her.

Wait how does my hair look?

On no there right out side.

Ok Draco don't panic.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N sorry about the break it exam week and thank you Charlie the bloody, Danielle Johnson and sweetcandy apple for reviewing **

Chapter eleven- the meeting

Ife's POV

Sleeping in the same room as six other girls was strange.

Two girls snored. One girl talked in her sleep. One kept shifting position which made her bed creek. Another girls wok up in the middle of the night and started coughing violently.

Needless to say I didn't get much sleep.

Also getting dressed was a source of worry. Was I expected to change in front of them? Or do we each have a turn in the bathroom?

So I decided that I would observe what the other did.

Only when I started getting weird looks did I realise that made me look like a perv.

So I stopped, but they still kept their distance on the way to breakfast.

Thankfully Hermione didn't complain when I sat next to her. It was only my second day I didn't want to be known as the pervy girls who gets her kicks from watching her unsuspecting roommates strip.

Hermione and I had just started to talk about which teachers were bitchy and which were nice, you know a typical new student chat, when the food just appeared on the table!!

WHAT THE HELL

Where did it come from?

It didn't do this yesterday.

Granted I was half an hour later but still.

Then I hear someone giggling and it's Hermione. She's laughing at me. Why?

"Sorry it's just your face; you looked like you'd just seen a chicken coming on to Dumbledore"

This girl's a freak.

Completely insane.

Yesterday in the common room she told me every test score she's got since first year.

I mean if that isn't a sign of an unstable mind then I don't know what is.

Just as I was thinking this as Ron and Harry joined us at the table.

"Hey girls" "hi" they said I don't know which one said what because they spoke at the same time.

They do that a lot, it I didn't know better I'd say they shared a mind.

Wait do they share a mined?

No, no don't be ridiculous.

I feel weird this morning; it may be the lack of food.

And with that I started shoving food into my mouth.

Mmmmm, bacon.

Ah, much better.

Then I get this weird feeling, lie someone's standing behind me.

So I turn around and theirs this rather scary looking teacher looming over me.

He's wearing a black robe and has really greasy hair.

"Miss Mubarak?"

"Yes"

"Professor Dumbledore would lie to see you in his office." But I was only there yesterday.

As I follow Mr greasy down the hall to Dumbledore's office I' think about why I'm going.

I can't be in trouble can I?

I haven't been here long enough to get into trouble.

As we enter Dumbledore's office two people I don't know.

Oh god I'm getting expelled! I just now it!

Why? I haven't done anything. This is so unfair.

Now that I'm actually standing in the office I can see that boys from yesterday.

You know. The sexy one.

"Um hello professor" I say to professor Dumbledore hoping it will lead to him getting to the point.

Draco's POV

Oh god her voice is sexy.

Ife's POV

"Ah, hello Miss Murabak. How nice of you to join us"

I wasn't aware I had a choice.

"May I as why I'm here?"

Just tell me you old sod.

"Of course. Do you know what a veela is?"

What the fuck does that have to do with anything?

No Ife calm down you can't lose your temper here it's you only option at this point.

"I have a vague idea"

I have no clue.

"Well dear" said the woman standing next to Mr sexy (who by the way was staring at me). "it's a creature that is very similar to humans, but they have a few extra abilities"

Abilities? Like what? Can they fly? That would be awesome.

I didn't say that obviously but I was thinking it.

"Another thing is that they have mates, its like a soul mate"

"Look miss"

"Oh please call me Narcissa" what kind of a name is Narcissa?

"Narcissa that's very romantic an all its just I don't understand what this has to do with me." Once I said this she gave the man a look which obviously meant he should continue.

"Well you see young lady" I didn't like his voce "my son here" he motioned to Mr sexy "is a veela"

Looking at Mr sexy and 'man I don't know' I could definitely see a resemblance.

Though I still didn't understand and worse yet I was getting that feeling. You know when you really don't understand but you get the impression it's really obvious.

"Um, this may make me sound thick but I still don't get"

Draco's POV

Thick? Thick? She could never be thick. It's my parents fault for not explaining properly.

I know I'll tell her.

Just as I start to move closer to her Snape grabs my arm.

When did he get here?

I tug but he won't let go

"Let go" I whisper to him

"No you can't control yourself. You'll probable try and kiss her ruining your chances"

"hmph"

Ife's POV

"Well dear it seems Draco" Draco? I'll take it that's Mr sexy. "Has found his mate" well whoopee for him "and it's you."

"Oh" was my brilliant reply.

So still in my state of shock I look to Mr sexy for answer. But once I do I see he seams to be in some kind of silent battle with Professor greasy.

They were staring very intently at each other and they were whispering.

Mr sexy noticing I'm looking turns to me and smiles, he also tries to take a step towards me but professor greasy pulls him back.

Why? Was he going to hurt me? Narcissa said I was his mate.

What exactly does being his mate entail?

"Ok, so I'm his mate. What now?" I ask Narcissa since "man I don't know" has now joined I of the silent fight in the corner.

"With your parent permission you will partake in a marking"

Marking? Like a tattoo? Well my parent sure as hell are not agreeing to that.

"What kind of marking?"

"Its different for each veela"

"So you don't know"

"Basically"

Wonderful

Narcissa suddenly started looking sheepish.

"Also with you parents permission, you will move into Draco's private rooms"

"WHAT? there is no way in hell I' doing that" I said whilst standing up.

"Now dear don't be hasty"

"Be hasty? You want me to have sex with him. No fucking way. I dont know him."

"We know but it's a very sensitive situation"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Calm down"

"NO"

"Child" 'man I don't know' said "you don't really get a choice, you see my son needs to mark you if he doesn't he will die, obviously if you feel more comfortable being married first we can handle that"

These people are insane.

"Being part of the Malfoy family hat as its perks. We are as you probable know are extremely wealthy once you marry Draco you will be entitled to some of that"

Now this had me seeing red. Who doe he think I am? I am not going to marry his son for money. I'm neither a prostitute nor a gold digger.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" I shout turning on the man.

Draco's POV

She looked so fierce.

My father actually took a step back.

Looking at her face I can see why.

She looked like a lioness ready to attack.

So beautify.

And terrifying.

Ife's POV

"Um, my father didn't mean it like that." Oh so Mr sexy finally speaks.

"Well then how did he mean it?" I say with venom poring out of my voice.

Mr sexy visibly cringed at my voice.

"He…um…well he…um…meant…um"

"Miss Murbarak, Mr Malfoy was not insinuating anything; he was just trying to persuade you to consider the idea of becoming romantically attached to young Draco" professor Dumbledore attempted to defend 'man I don't know'.

"Look Miss Murbarak we would appreciate it if you did consider it. You see my son will die if you don't." Narcissa said after she saw her husbands approach was not working.

"That so dumb you can't honestly expect me to believe that if I don't have sex with him he'll die"

"Yes we do because it's the truth"

I didn't believe them of course. But what if they were telling the truth?

I would be responsible for his death.

Maybe I should do some research. I could ask my mother.

"I'm going to find out for myself"

Dumbledore nodded before motioning for me to leave.

Before I walked out of the room I looked aback at Mr sexy, he looked like someone had just ripped his heart out, stomped on it before spitting on it.

I knew I had classes but I did care I was off to the library.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve-Draco's pain

Draco's POV

She had rejected me.

She hated me.

The place where my heart should have been was gone.

All that was left was a huge empty hole.

There was nothing g left to live for.

What do you do when you have nothing left?

Some time ago I had collapsed onto Dumbledore's office floor.

I don't know when time seemed to have stopped.

Now though I wasn't sure where I was.

Everything was black.

I didn't feel them move me.

But then I can't feel anything anymore.

Why did she go?

Why couldn't she love me?

I love her

But she hates me.

The thought of my angel hating me made bile rise in the back of my throat.

There was a sound in the background.

Was it my angel?

Did they bring her back?

Please god say they brought her back to me.

"Draco?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I re-read my last few chapters and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and missing letters out, I type really fast and sometimes I miss things. Sorry.**

Chapter thirteen-Veela facts

Ife's POV

Whilst running to the library I realised I didn't know where it was.

So I asked a sixth year that happened to be passing and he pointed to the opposite way.

Once I finally realised this I was half way across the school.

If I ever see that boy again he will pay.

But right now that doesn't matter because I'm still lost.

Then all of a sudden student started to pile out of the class rooms.

Deep in the mass of children I see a huge bulge of curly brown hair.

Hermione.

"Oi, Hermione wait"

She stops in her tracks looking around her.

"Oh, Ife why weren't you in class?" she says in a disapproving tone.

"I got lost." It was partly the truth. "You don't happen to know where the library is do you?"

Her eyes instantly lit up

"Yes I do. Come on I have a free period now so I was going there anyway, I'll show you" thank god.

I followed Hermione down the hall. God this girl can walk fast.

"Ok were here"

Finally.

"Thank you Hermione I probably would have been wondering around for hours without you"

"You welcome. I am head girl so it is my responsibility to help new students." Smug arse. "Anything in particular you wanted to look up"

"Yes veelas. Do you know where I should start"

Once again her eyes lit up.

This girl is strange.

"Oh defiantly follow me" she said as me started marching through the shelves.

"Now there is no book specifically for veelas" oh wonderful "however there are lots of books that mention them."

She started taking large leather bound books from their shelves and handing them to me.

"These are the one that go into the most detail" well, it's a start.

"Thank again Hermione. This is a huge help."

"My pleasure" she said with a smug smirk before striding off.

I walked over to one of the tables and put the books down.

Where to start?

I was sitting in the library for three hours reading about everything to do with veelas.

Did you know veelas and their eye sight is so good that they can see the individual hairs on a spider?

Or that there sense of smell is so strong they can pin point anything from about 24 feet on only there smell.

None of this information however helps me with this mate thing.

I wonder how Mr sexy's taking this. If what Narcissa said is true he's probably in bad shape.

Damn why did I have to go and make myself feel guilty.

On to the next book I guess before I make myself feel worse.

It took me another twenty minutes to find any information at all about veelas.

Once I found it, it was fourteen pages of writing.

No paragraphs.

No pictures.

Fourteen pages of nothing but tiny writing.

My head already hurt.

After another twenty minutes of reading I find something that could help me.

"_It is a rarely known fact but there are such things as male veela. Male veela are similar to the females but where as females are encouraged to be promiscuous males are given a life long mate. Male veela find their mate using their amazing sense of smell. It is unknown what chooses a veelas mate or why they are chosen. Once the veela has found their mate a connection is formed. The veela becomes dependant on the mate. If they were to be rejected it is likely the veela would sink into a deep depression or in extreme cases die."_

"In extreme cases DIE" that sentence kept repeating over and over in my head.

He could die.

Because of me.

Fuck.

Closing the book I resisted there was nothing about the mating thing.

They may have been telling the truth about him dying with out me but do I have to sleep with him?

I wonder I Hermione is still in here.

It's been a while so its unlikely.

Oh wait there she is over there.

In the corner sitting alone surrounded by books was Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione, I was wondering if I could ask another favour?"

"Oh hello Ife, I didn't see you there, of course"

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything on veela mating or knew where to find a book on it."

"hmmmmmm, veela mating. Well I don't know much. I know only male veelas mate and there very important to the veela but the actual mating process is mostly kept between veela and mate."

What? Well that's fucking brilliant.

"There may be something in the restricted section"

Restricted section?

"And how would I get in there?"

"I, being head girl, have access to it"

"Do you think you could do me a huge favour?"

"I'll go see if there's anything"

"Thank you soooooo much Hermie"

I will never call you weird again.

She walked off to what I assuming is the restricted section.

A few minutes later she came back with a fairly small book.

She handed it to me then went back to her pile of books in the corner.

I looked down at the book in my hand.

Ok then back to my table.

Walking over to my little pile, which looks pretty pathetic compared to Hermie's, I stop professor greasy.

Now don't start getting suspicious Ife, he is _not_ here spying on you.

Even though he's looking this way.

And quickly whipped his head around once he saw you looking at him.

Relax, just read the book.

I quickly flicked through the book. I had been here so long by now all I wanted was to get the information and go back to the common room.

Then I found the page I was dreading.

"_The mating process of a veela has never been defined but it is commonly agreed that the veela mating process is separated into three stages. The first stage is acceptance; the mate must openly accept the veela as their life partner blah blah blah. The second stage is the marking; this is when the veela marks their mate by biting them, where they bite is different for each individual veela blah blah. The third and last stage is referred to as bonding which consists of the veela and mate participate I sexual intercourse. There also is a time limit to this, if the whole marking process is not completed before the mate comes of age the veela usually perishes."_

Fuck shit fucky fuck shit shit.

Why me?

I can't let this guy die, but my parents will crucify me.

"Miss Mubarak"

Looking up from the book I see professor greasy.

"Hi"

"Mr Malfoy, seems to have tacked a turn for the worst"

That sentence sent a serge of guilt coursing through my body.

"Is he ok?" I ask already knowing the answer but you have to hope right?

"No"

Damn.

"You have to follow me"

"Where to?" again asking a question I know the answer too.

"Draco" was his only answer before he started walking

I followed him down a hallway I had never been before.

I soon found out that it led to the hospital wing.

Entering the infirmary I can see Dumbledore, 'man I don't know', Narcissa and a woman I have never seen before but she was dressed like a nurse.

"ah good Miss Murbarak. We were wondering if you could talk to Draco, he isn't responding to us."

Looking around the mass of people I can see a bundle underneath a blanket on one of the beds.

I guess that was Mr sexy AKA Draco.

Looking around I see that everyone else has left.

Why?

Is he dangerous?

Oh well might as well try and talk to him.

Slowly walking up to his bed I see he's facing the wall.

His eyes were blank.

His skin was paler.

He looked like a corpse.

I felt a stab at my chest.

I needed to help him.

"Drako?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen-the hospital wing

Draco's POV

I felt someone touch my arm.

The contact sent an electric shock up my arm.

It's her.

My angel.

Why couldn't I see her?

I want to look at her.

"Draco?" she says again.

I try to reply but my mouth wont move.

But I keep trying.

Hoping that my mouth will get over its strike and move.

"mmm" what the hell was that?

Oh it was me.

Damn I look like an idiot.

So I try speaking again.

"mmaa" what the fuck is going on?

"Having trouble speaking are we?" came the soft voice of my angel.

She slowly started stroking my face.

Ohhh that feels sooo good.

"Don't worry I'll say here until your better, it's the least I can do"

She's staying with me!

What does she mean it's the least she could do?

She can't think this is her fault.

Oh god she does.

What the hell have they been telling her?

She hasn't done anything wrong.

"Did you just growl at me?" my mate's voice sounded a mix between fear and annoyance. She also stopped stroking my head.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

I would never growl at you. NEVER!

It a shame I cant tell her this.

Come on. I just got her back you can't take her away again. Not so soon.

I started making a low wining noise, trying to tell her it's not her I'm angry at.

She started stroking my face again so I think she understood.

Yay. I was doing a mental happy dance.

"You have a nice smile"

Thank you.

Wait, am I smiling?

I guess so.

Ife's POV

I was sitting a chair next to Mr sexy's bed.

He really didn't look good.

He was smiling now; I like to think it's because of me stroking his head.

He has a nice smile. I lights up his face and makes him look innocent almost child like.

His hair is also incredible soft. From the look of it you'd think it was greasy but its not it's like baby hair.

"mmmmmhhhu" that's another thing he does from time to time. I don't think he can speak properly.

I'm not really sure why, it doesn't make sense.

Oh wait I think he's just fallen asleep.

I can hear soft snores.

Its either he's asleep or he's purring.

Is he purring?

Oh my god he is.

You'd think I'd be freaked out but it's actually pretty adorable.

I sat there with him for the next few hours until I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

I decided her probably wouldn't mind if I curled up beside him.

So that's what I did.

Mmmm, he smells nice. Like honey mixed with fresh air.

I rested my head on his shoulder, took another long sniff of him and let myself fall into the blackness of sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen-oh hi mum

Draco's POV

Yesterday I feel asleep with my mate stroking my head (which felt so good I think I actually purred).

I can assure you it was the best way to fall asleep.

This morning I woke up to her scent everywhere and something leaning on my shoulder.

Looking down to see what it is I see my beautiful goddess of a mate asleep next to me.

I should wake up like this every morning.

Hopefully by the end of this term I will.

Looking around the infirmary I can see the sun if only just coming up.

I also see we're not the only people in here, there's a small boy probably a first year lying unconscious in a bed with a bloody bandage wrapped around his head.

Seeing the other boy (even if he is a child) seemed to trigger a natural instinct to protect, which caused me to tighten my arms around her possessively.

Mine.

She started to move in my arms.

I immediately loosened my hold on her.

It didn't matter thought, a few seconds later she opened her emerald eyes and looked up at me.

I couldn't breathe.

All I could do was look into her eyes.

"Um hi" she said in her thickly accented voice.

"Hi. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy"

I was going to extend my hand but I caught myself.

That defiantly would have been too formal.

She smiled at me before answering.

God her smile is gorgeous.

"Ife Murbarak. Nice to meet you"

Ife.

Ife Malfoy.

Mrs Ife Malfoy.

I like it.

"So" she said.

Oh damn you moron you've been staring at her.

"Um, is there anything your not sure about. With the veela thing that is."

"Well. There isn't a lot of information in the library"

Really then where did Blaise get his information?

Probably somewhere shady.

Oh well.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me about…well…everything really"

"Um I would love to but I don't know much myself."

"Oh" she said disappointed.

Damn she's upset.

"But I can ask my mother. She's a veela as well so she should know" I rushed out trying to make her happy.

I'm so whipped.

But I don't care.

Ife's POV

I hoped that Draco's mum could help.

Its not that I personally didn't want a relationship with him, I mean every time I see him my heard rate increases and my stomach tenses, I'm pretty sure that happened to every girl who comes within ten feet of him.

The problem is that my parents are extremely stricked and they have already decided on the type of man they think I should marry.

Their vision of my husband consists of:

Egyptian (my dads idea, Draco is defiantly not this)

Intelligent ( I don't know if Draco is intelligent)

good job(also dads idea, I don't know what Draco what to do as a job)

Wants lots of children (again, don't know about Draco)

someone who can control me (my mothers idea, from what I've read about veela Draco isn't going to do this)

So you see the problem?

Even if the vela thing were explained to them I don't think they'd let me.

"Ife?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to breakfast" he said for some reason looking suspiciously at the boy in the bed further down from us.

Being honest I didn't want to move. I was incredible comfortable lying in Draco's arms.

I started looking at my hands embarrassed "well not really"

There was silence.

Oh god. What if he did want to leave and now felt uncomfortable?

Ife you are such an idiot.

But aren't I his mate, isn't he supposed to want to spend time with me?

Looking up through my eye lashes I see he's grinning widely.

"That's fine we can stay here for as long as you like"

He lent his head on top of mine.

We stayed like that for who knows how long before I couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"So…um…what's your family like?" I know it's a redundant question but I couldn't think of anything else.

"You've met both of my parents" he reminded me.

"I know, but I didn't really get to know them" I pressed on.

"Well my father's a bit of a workaholic, my mother doesn't work she mostly takes care of her garden"

That was brief.

He didn't tell me about their personalities.

Is he trying to hide something?

"What about your parents?"

"My dad is a born and raised Egyptian; he has very strong opinions and will not budge once his mind is mad up. My mum is a gypsy although if you ever meet her she'll make you caller her a Roma, she think I should enforce that as well but to be honest I really don't care if people call me a gypsy I think the name is better than Roma. Her and dad are very similar; both very stubborn."

"Do you not like your parents?" When he says this I look up at him shocked.

Fear suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"I didn't mean anything by it it's just the way you describe them it seems you don't like them very much. I'm sorry. So, so sorry"

"No its fine, I was just surprised you asked. And to answer your question is not that I don't like them it's just sometimes I feel like they see me more as an object more than a daughter. Like I'm just here to help them get higher up in the social order."

Why the hell am I telling him this?

What if he tells my parents?

What is this boy doing to me?

"Well at least you know with me you are the most important _person _in the world"

I had to smile at this.

It was such a bad attempt at raising my mood it was almost funny.

It didn't help at all, the fact that he tried meant a lot.

But there was a part of me that believed him.

Or at least wanted to.

I looked up into his eyes and realised he was actually being serious.

But it wasn't just that, it was as if that sentence held his whole reason for living.

There was so much love and adoration in his eyes it took my breath away.

I didn't even think it was possible to feel this strongly about another person as he feels for me, or what I think he feels for me.

I couldn't stop myself.

I started to lean towards him.

Seeing what I was doing he bent his head closer to mine.

We were getting closer.

And closer.

Until our lips met and I was putty in his hands.

I couldn't remember what day it is, where I am or what my name is.

All I could think about was his soft perfect lips slowly moving against mine, how his strong arms wrapped around me holding me close to him.

How his soft silky hair felt around my fingers.

How it felt to have one of his warm hands cupping my face with his thumb stroking my cheek.

I was in heaven.

Until "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Draco and I quickly pushed apart to look at the person who had just screamed.

It was my mother.

Shit, I am dead.

"Oh hi mum" I said in a sweet voice trying to play 5the I'm a little angel card.

My mum sprinted over to the bed and pulled me out.

"You are coming home right now. What kind of a school is this?"

She said as she dragged me to the door.

Crap, what about Draco.

He was all I could think about as I was pulled to the school gates.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen- she's gone

Draco's POV

What is that woman doing?

I was frozen in shock; all I could do was watch as that insane lady dragged away my only reason for living.

Once Ife had left the room I instantly felt it, a huge hole had been ripped through my chest.

I have to get her back.

I can't let that woman hurt her.

She's mine.

I immediately jump off the bed and run after them.

"Hey stop!" I should after the retreating figures.

Running as fast as I can I forget I haven't moved at all in about 24 hours.

My legs start to cramp and I collapse on the floor.

"Oh my god, Draco" I hear my mothers voice from the doorway where she stands.

"Don't worry son, professor Dumbledore will explain to Mrs Murbarak" my father tried to console me.

"I need her" was all I could say and even that came out in a whisper.

"I know, Dumbledore has gone after them, this will all work out."

I hope so.

I need it to work out.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me upwards.

Looking around I saw that it was my father.

"Draco go to you dormitory, you will be called when this mess is sorted out"

And with that he walked off, my mother right behind him.

I stod there for a moment not shor what to do.

They couldn't honestly expect me to just wait around; it was too painful.

What if she didn't come back?

I would die.

Even the thought hurt.

Realising I had been standing in the middle of the hallway staring at the wall like a zombie, I slowly made my way back to my rooms.

When I got to my bedroom I didn't even bother undressing I just flopped onto my bed and lay there.

I spent the whole night like this, I never once slept. I couldn't, my mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of my Ife.

Remembering what it felt like to kiss her.

Fantasising what it would be like to hold her close.

It was torture but I couldn't stop.

I was faintly aware of the sun coming up as light entered my room.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Thank god.

It's her.

She's come back.

I jumped up and ran to the door.

Only to be disappointed.

It was McGonagall.

And she looked like she had just drawn the short straw on 'who has to kiss the angry bull'.

**A/N- going to my parents house for chirstmas today, can't write more until I get back.**

**merry christmas everyone**

**Aoife**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen-explaining

Ife's POV

"Mrs Murbarak. Please stop. This can all be explained!" Dumbledore yelled after us.

My mother suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What kind of a school are you running?!" she screamed at him.

"Mrs Murbarak calm down there is a reason for all of this." he told her in a soft voice, although it didn't really work since he was so out of breath.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"If you come inside we can talk"

"Oh no, I am not stepping foot in that place and neither is my daughter"

"Ok then I will have to tell you out here. You see mister Malfoy's mother is part vela and she passed the gene down to him"

My mum who was still clutching my arm tightened her hold.

"I am assuming you know about veelas"

My mum scoffed

"Of course I do" she said as if her intelligence had been insulted.

"Well it seems your daughter is his mate"

Mum sucked in a breath at this and looked apprehensive. How much did she know about veelas?

"I take it you know about the attachments a vela has to its mate."

"Yes. Yes I do" she said in a grave voice.

She turned her head to look at me. Her expression worried me; it was a mix of fear and dread. This was not like my mother; I don't think I've ever seen her scared before.

This must be worse than I thought.

"Ok I'll come inside"

OH MY GOD MY MOTHER IS SUBMITTING!!!!!

IT'S THE APOCOLIPES!

RUN FOR THE HILLS!

With me still frozen with shock my mum decided just to drag me alone behind her.

About half way to Dumbledore's office I regained control of my legs and started walking myself.

Although my mum still had a firm grip on my arm as if she thought I would run if she let go.

When we were finally in Dumbledore's office I notice professors McGonagall and greasy (I really need to find out his name) were already there.

"Well Albus have you told her?" professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"Yes I have." he answered, then turned to mum "we need to get your view of certain things, obviously this is a sensitive subject and we must be careful for young Mr Malfoy's sake."

Mum just nodded.

"How would you feel if some of Ife's subjects changed so that she and Draco had the same timetable?"

I don't care.

I haven't even had a lesson here yet

"That's fine professor" mum answered.

Dumbledore and McGonagall glanced at each other.

Now comes the difficult question.

"And if she moved into his private rooms with him?" he asked cautiously.

There was a defining silence in the room.

Then…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THERE IS NO WAY MY CHILD IS BECOMING SOME KIND OF…OF… FLOOZY!"

I couldn't help it, I snorted at the word floozy.

Which earned me a furious glare from my mother.

"No. No. No. that's not what is it. Mr Malfoy will treat her with the utmost respect I assure you."

"I do not allow this!"

Dumbledore signed as if he was about to do something he really didn't want to do.

"Well then I'm sorry Mrs Murbarak but I will have to get the ministry involved."

What?

Why?

What could they do?

"If Mr Malfoy and Miss Murbarak do not participate in the marking process Mr Malfoy will die." at this I started to feel nauseous and my heart sped up "As a veela he has rights. One of those rights is to have access with his mate at all times, if you try to stop this Mrs Murbarak you may be placed into Azkaban."

Again there was silence.

"But…but…she's only sixteen. She's a child."

Child?

I'm not a child.

"I'm afraid that's the law." was Dumbledore's only answer.

"But my husband's beliefs professor Dumbledore, they do not allow sex before marriage. If she does this before marriage terrible things will happen to her."

"There is an obvious way around that." a voice came form behind me.

Both mum and I jumped.

We spun round to see 'man I don't know' standing at the door next to Narcissa.

"My husband would never allow that." my mum told him.

"Why not?" 'Man I don't know said sounding insulted by the idea of someone turning down his son.

"We have already picked someone for her" she informed him.

WHAT?

I didn't know!

When did this happen?

"Tuff. As professor Dumbledore has already told you, you have no choice." he hissed at my mum.

"We made the agreement when she was born. It can not be broken."

WHAT?

Why didn't I know about this?

"Am sure you will find a way around it" he said in a arrogant voice.

By this time my mum was getting really frustrated, unlike the other people in the room I could see the warning signs of one of her fits. So I quickly moved away from her, closer to the door. Sadly that also meant I was closer to Draco's parents.

"Look" mum was speaking through her clenched teeth "she is not marrying some boy we have not approved."

Her eyes where dark and she was had her hands balled up at her sides.

This was not good.

I get my temper from my mum. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that some of our magic has a tendency to be released when we really lose it.

Often causing an explosion.

Which was why I was now behind the Malfoy's inching closer to the door.

I was almost there when there was a huge bang, I was hurled across the room and hit one of the walls.

Hard.

I was awake just long enough to register pain all along my back before everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen-stop the drama

Draco's POV

"Mr Malfoy before I tell you anything you must promise not to over react and not to interrupt" McGonagall said.

What happened?

Isn't Ife coming back?

"Mr Malfoy" she said sounding annoyed.

What did I do? Oh I have top promise.

"I swear I won't over react"

What I see as over reacting and what McGonagall sees as over reacting may not be the same thing though. Oh well.

She looked at me for a second, trying to decide if I was lying.

Hurry up woman.

Obviously she decided I was being truthful, or realised I was getting angry either was she continued speaking.

"It seems that Mrs Murbarak isn't quite in control of her magic"

'Isn't quite in control'?

What does that mean?

Is Mrs Murbarak the crazy woman?

"What happened? Is Ife ok?" I started to panic, surly she wouldn't hurt her own daughter.

McGonagall took a step back.

"Calm down" she said giving me what she hoped was a comforting look.

"Not until you tell me if she's ok"

"She will be fine"

"'_will' ?_ As in future tense? Like she's not fine NOW"

McGonagall looked worried and took another step back.

"Mr Malfoy everything is fine."

"FINE? No everything is NOT fine. where is she?" I screamed at her.

My vela instincts were starting to kick in.

Every cell in my body was telling me to protect my mate.

No matter what got in my way.

I started growling at McGonagall, ready to fight her if she didn't tell me were my angel is.

The scared teacher obviously realised I wouldn't think twice about hurting her if she didn't tell me quickly muttered "Hospital wing" and scuttled off down the hall.

I didn't care.

The only thing on my mind was Ife.

As soon as I knew where she was I started running as fast as I could to the hospital wing.

I must get to her.

I was getting closer.

I started pushing my legs as fast as they would go.

I needed to run faster.

Students had started pilling into the hallway, heading down to breakfast.

I pushed past them, often knocking them over. I just ignored their complains and insults.

They didn't matter.

Thank god, I could see the entrance to the hospital wing.

I burst through the doors, almost taking it off its hinges in the process.

Looking around the room I see that six beds are occupied.

Madam Pomfry looked at me and sighed slowly shaking her head.

"She's in that one, Mr Malfoy" she said in a bored voice pointing over to the bed in the corner.

Rushing closer I picked up her scent.

Thank god I could hear a steady heart beat.

I settled myself into a chair beside her bed, ready to wait.

I had been sitting there for a while just watching her sleep when her heart rate increased.

Was she having a nightmare?

Should I wake her up?

Then I smelt something different.

Arousal?

No, it couldn't be.

However leaning closer and taking a sniff confirmed my suspicions.

Then the most beautiful sound came from her lips.

She moaned.

SHE'S HAVING A SEX DREAM!

Was it about me?

It better be.

Should I ask her when she wakes up?

No, way to personal. I only met her yesterday after all.

Thinking back to the kiss yesterday I was fairly confident she was dreaming about me. With that in mind I started plotting the death of whoever put her in here.

**A/N-the next chapter will be Ife's dream, sadly my laptop has just broken and my room mate has a ton of work she's been putting off for a week and needs to finish so I can't use the other computer meaning it may be a while before I can post any more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-Alicia finished her work so I now have access to the computer. Yippee. **

**Crystal-eyes-93/sophie- yes, Ife is like her mum. Her magic get stronger and unpredictable when she loses her temper.**

Chapter nineteen-Ife's dream

Ife's POV

_Everything was white. As if a bright light was shining into my eyes._

_Then suddenly flashes of colour sped into sight._

_What the hell is going on?_

_Wait, am I falling?_

_I feel like I'm falling._

_Am I dead?_

_No, I'm sure death doesn't feel like this._

_Ok. If I'm no dead what's going on?_

_If I were dead would Draco mourn my death or be happy he's free from having a forced mate?_

_No, bad Ife._

_That is not what you should be thinking about._

_What's the last thing I remember?_

_I was trying to concentrate on the last couple of days so I would know when I slipped into this weird state of… well I'm assuming its unconsciousness but with magic you never really know. I could have been shrunken to the size of a pea and am currently in a box filled with cotton wool on Dumbledore's desk. Anyway I couldn't remember because my head was filled with images of Mr sexy._

_Oh, my mother was here. I remember now she pulled me away from Draco. _

_Fuck. He's probably mad about that._

_What happened after I was pulled out of school?_

_Dumbledore came after us._

_We went into his office._

_Mum got really mad._

_She lost control._

_The explosion._

_The pain._

_So I am either dead or lying in the medical wing unconscious._

_Personally I like option two better. But I suppose I don't get a choice in this._

_Oh, is that Draco._

_He was standing in the distance. _

_I couldn't see him properly because of the white light, but I am sure it's him._

_I can feel it._

"_Draco" I call out to him._

_He turns around at the mention of his name and spotting me walks closer._

_For some reason I couldn't speak as he made his way to me, all I could do was stare._

_He really is beautiful, although I'll never tell him that._

_He's finally standing in front of me._

_Moving his hand to the side of my face I marvel at its softness. I would have thought his hands would be rough._

"_Ife" he purrs. Which of course I completely melt at._

_Its official, I am putty in his hands._

_Oh, well. _

_He starts pushing me backwards until my legs collide with something hard._

_Turning around I see it's a bed._

_A bed?_

_Draco gives me another soft push and I fall onto the huge bed._

_He quickly crawls on top of me. I have to admit this does feel nice._

_It's now I realise neither of us are wearing any clothes. _

_Where did they go?_

_Actually I don't remember ever having any on in the first place._

_But all thought leave my mind as Draco starts kissing down my neck._

_Oh my, that does feel good. A small moan escapes my mouth._

_His right hand starts to move down my body._

_His left goes into my hair as his lips are pushed against mine in a passionate kiss._

_I eagerly return the kiss._

_then I start to panic._

_I'm a virgin._

_I don't know what to do._

_What if I'm not good at it?_

_Crap._

"Miss Murbarak"

_That's not Draco._

_Is someone watching us?_

_I though I was unconscious._

_Everything went black and I felt like I was being nudged._

_This is such an inappropriate time to nudge someone._

_The nudging became more forceful._

My eyes shot open and I realised I was in fact lying in the hospital wing.

There are people all around my bed.

Right next to me there's Draco and he's smirking. Why? odd boy.

Next to him it's the nurse; madam something.

Then Dumbledore; who looks as though he's been put through a grater.

theres also other people but I've never seen them before so never mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-sorry for the wait Uni has started again so I can't post as often but I I'll have a new chapter up at least every Monday.**

Chapter twenty

Ife's POV

i was sitting in the bed staring at the new people.

There was a woman; she had her grey hair tied up in a bun and look sort of like my grandmother except Gran never looked as angry as this woman.

The other was a man; he was wearing emerald green robes and a very odd expression. It looked like he was trying to kill me using his mind. Strange. He was in his late forties with slightly greying brown hair.

His eyes freaked me out; they were white.

Not grey

Not light blue

White.

It had a very disturbing effect.

"Miss Murbarak, it's lovely to meet you" he said. His voice was just as freaky as his eyes; it was very 'nail on a chalk board'. It sent shivers down my back

"Um…you too" I said unsure if that was how I was supposed to respond.

He seemed satisfied with my answer as he smiled.

I didn't like his smile it was odd. Cunning and plotting, it put me on edge.

"We are here to speak to your mother" then why are you around my bed "but she seems to still be unconscious"

Everyone was looking at me.

Oh, I had to speak.

"Um…ok" was my crap answer.

"Miss, we are from the ministry" the woman said.

As in the ministry of magic?

Why do they want to talk to mum?

"Ok" god, what is wrong with my vocabulary today?

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy asked if we could come" she informed me.

Why?

"I see" I said when what I meant was 'I have no clue what's going on'.

The woman obviously realised this because she continued speaking.

"It seems your mother did not react well to the news" well I knew that "so much so that she caused an explosion in professor Dumbledore's office" I knew that as well "and refused to allow you and young Mr Malfoy to bond" I felt Draco growl softly at this but I still don't see what there doing here.

"So we are here to inform here that she doesn't get a say" oh, now I see.

"I don't think that will help" I told her.

She pursed her lips at me. Obviously she didn't like my input.

"Oh and why do you think that?" she asked in a snobbish voice.

"My mother is a very stubborn woman" I informed her.

The woman gave a short, stiff laugh. "Well I think that will change"

I didn't like the way she said this. I don't really know why but it gave me the impression they were going to do something to my mum.

Are these the kind of people Draco socialises with?

There was a soft murmuring from one of the other beds.

Mum?

All of the people standing around my bed turned around.

"Ah, Mrs Murbarak good to see you awake" professor Dumbledore said cheerfully.

The odd sensation to protect my mum kicked in and I jumped off of the bed.

With turned out to be a very bad idea as I obviously wasn't healed fully and my legs gave way under me.

Draco, who had been started by my sudden movement finally came to his senses and knelt beside me o the floor.

"Oh my god. Ife what where you thinking?" he told me off softly as if I was a misbehaving child. Carefully he started to pick me up as if I would break if he held me too tight.

It was kind of sweet really.

I looked at his face for the fist time since my little outburst and was shocked by what I saw.

He looked at me like I was a goddess; with so much love it almost made my jump him right there in front of the others.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, his voice quieter than usual.

"How about I talk to my mum first" was my only answer.

I looked at the other three to check if that was ok.

The man looked disappointed, the women looked angry but professor Dumbledore looked happy at my suggestion and nodded.

"Ok um seeing as I can't really walk and I doubt mum will be in better shape, so she can't come over here, could you all leave. You know, to give us some privacy"

Dumbledore nodded again and walked towards the door.

"I do believe she asked us to leave" he said to the others that still hadn't moved.

The man and woman started walked but Draco just put me back in bed and sat down.

"That means you too Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said.

Draco looked shocked at this, like the idea of him being included with the other three hadn't occurred to him.

He looked at me for some support but I just gave him a small smile and shrugged my shoulders.

He slowly left the room looking dejected.

Now to talk to my mother. Which for those who don't know can be quit a challenge.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one 

Ife's POV

I slowly made my way to mum's bed careful not to make any sudden movements.

She was sitting up with her arms crossed glaring at the door Dumbledore, Draco and the two ministry people left through.

"Mum" I said hoping to get a response that didn't include yelling or disapproving looks.

She looked at me and I saw she was pretty beaten up; her face had burns everywhere which were covered in a green paste thing, her left arm was in a sling and she had deep cuts all over her face and arms, which were all I could see, though I have no doubt there were more over the rest of her body.

I didn't like seeing my mum like this. All weak and fragile.

"Mum, we need to talk"

"There is nothing to talk about Ife. You are not marrying that boy"

"The thing is mum, I don't really have a choice…and neither do you" I added to get the point across.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Mum he'll die"

"Over reacting is not helping any thing. Now I have to talk to your father, he'll sort this mess out"

"No mum, I did my research. If a veela doesn't get their mate they die. Apparently it is very painful"

Mum scoffed "Does the boy have proof of his veela blood?"

I had never thought of this before.

Thinking over the last day or so I realised he had never actually proved any of this, I just trusted what they told me to be the truth.

But would Dumbledore lie about something like this.

Maybe, I had only met him a few days ago and he is rather odd.

But the two ministry people, why would they come here if it was a lie?

Were they even from the ministry?

"No, he didn't show me proof" I tried to sound confident but ended up sounding depressed.

"Well then that's sorted. Obviously you can't stay here so you will be coming home with me and I will take over your learning."

Shit shit fuck shit.

Why?

Why me?

God why do you hate me?

Being home schooled by my mum is my worst nightmare.

Then I remembered something my mum said whilst she was yelling at Dumbledore.

"What did you mean when you said you had chosen a husband for me?"

"Just that. Your father and I have found a nice young Egyptian man who would be perfect for you"

I was dumbstruck.

But before I got a chance to scream at my mum Draco burst through the door followed by Dumbledore, who looked like her was trying to grab hold of Draco. Btu he was failing miserably.

Draco strode up to my mums bed and screamed "NO" turned around, picked me up and walked out of the hospital wing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Draco's POV

Ok, I admit I may have over reacted.

But the woman wanted to force my mate into an arranged marriage.

Obviously I couldn't let that happen.

I was currently sitting in my private rooms staring at my sleeping mate.

She had thrown a fit when I finally put her down.

The girl has a hell of a pair of lungs on her, I can tell you.

I'll probably be in for another screaming-fest when she wakes up since I used a sleeping spell on her.

I didn't mind though at least she's close to me.

Now, what to do.

I can't let her go home but I doubt she'll want to mate wont me if I kidnap her.

Maybe I should ask my dad.

Is he even still in the castle?

I wonder if he knows about my little outburst.

And how would I get him here without leaving?

Urg. My head hurts, how long has it been since I got a good nights sleep?

Too long.

Well there is this lovely bed which just so happens to have a beautiful woman lying on it.

I smiled cheekily and crawled into bed beside my mate.

I could get used to this.

I wrapped my arms around Ife and buried my head in her silky hair.

The last thing I was conscious was a faint smell of smoke.

**A/N- I know its short sorry but I needed to tell you what happens to Draco and Ife before giving you Ife's Mums reaction (which is the next chapter).**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Dumbledore's POV

Oh my, this woman is fierce.

I wonder if I should move away.

It would probably be safer.

I moved away a few feet backwards and I must say giving the screaming woman a few more feet of room did make me feel better.

Slightly.

I hadn't been expecting the explosion in my office; I didn't think there were still people who could do that sort of thing.

Making an explosion that strong without a wand was extremely impressive.

Oh on the room is getting warmer; this is exactly what happened before.

"Mrs Murbarak please calm down" I said attempting to calm the savage beast that seemed to be surfacing from within the woman.

Or maybe she was always this way. Young Miss Murbarak didn't seem surprised by her mother's behaviour.

Yes, this must just be how she acts.

Well, we may have a problem.

"CALM DOWN?! SOME DILUSIONAL CHILD HAS JUST KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER!" I sighed.

I knew she would take Mr Malfoy's behaviour this way.

But really what had he been thinking?

Had he not realised he had ruined his first impression.

Now he not only had to convince the girl to love him but convince her parents he isn't a psychopath.

Which given what I know about veela may be easier said than done.

"WELL?" screamed Mrs Murbarak.

Oh yes she was still there wasn't she.

What had she said?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO FIND MY CHILD?" ah.

"Well, I'm sure she'll turn up"

The silence that followed was defining.

And then…

"…"

It carried on but I tried to tune it out.

Not only was the pitch several octaves higher than I thought possible but the speed at which she was screaming make it difficult to understand anyway.

So I just stopped trying to hear her.

_It worked remarkable well, I would recommend it._

"professor?" ah Severus.

I tuned to see Severus standing I the door way, he seemed less than enthusiastic to come in.

"Yes, Severus"

"Well, we think that Draco has taken Miss Murbarak to his private rooms, we aren't sure though as no one wanted to go inside."

Mrs Murbarak seemed to hear this over her screams, how I will never know, because she turned to Severus and in a rather terrifying voice said.

"_where?" _I hate to admit this but her voice even sent shivers down my back.

Severus looked at me for some support but there was none I could give him.

Realising this he turned back to the woman.

"Um well his rooms are um I don't know um if I should um tell um you"

"_Tell me"_

"Third floor, last portrait" he said in a small voice.

Oh Severus, you do disappoint me.

But it was too late she was out of the door.

"Well we should follow, make sure no-one gets hurt"

We started running, in my case hobble-ing, after her.

As we reached the third floor I started to smell smoke.

Shit

This is not good.

**A/N- I know it short, sorry. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Really sorry this has taken so long, for some reason I couldn't access the inter net even when I had a signal. **

**I tried all of my most reliable methods of fixing it; waiting to see if it would sort itself out, hitting it until it works and if I yell loud enough it will do as I say but non of that worked. **

**So I had to resort to asking the guy that lives at the end of the hall and now he thinks he's superior to me. Needless to say I am not happy with my laptop ****on the plus side its fixed and working great **

Chapter twenty four

Draco's POV

I was woken up by a scream.

But it wasn't just any scream. It was my mates scream.

I jumped out of bed and scanned the room.

Empty. Fuck.

I can feel my pulse quicken as I run through the already open door and down the stairs.

My veela instincts to protect my mate had already been in over drive without any danger, but now that there was a threat I could feel ever cell in my body pushing me towards her.

I needed to protect her.

She was my life.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Ife looking very pale and scared standing on the second step.

Now I was standing close to her, now I could smell her amazing scent and look at her beautiful face my fear seemed stupid.

She was looking over to the door.

I didn't like her attention to be on anything but me so I looked over to see what she was looking at.

When I did I almost screamed myself.

The entire door way and the walls surrounding it was covered in vomit green sludge.

What made it worse was that it was moving; not "it has no mind it's just flopping around" moving but "it's about to eat you face and it will enjoy it" moving.

Plus it stank. The creature had a weird smoky smell to it.

"She's gone too far" breathed Ife.

Her words confused me; did she know what this thing was? Did she know who conjured it? Had this happened before?

A second later my shock had worn off and I was back in protective mode.

I quickly grabbed Ife and sprinted up the stairs.

Once I was in our bedroom I slammed the door.

Ok what do I do now?

Kill the thing.

How?

No idea.

Fuck.

"Draco. You can't hurt the creature." Ife said in a very quiet afraid voice.

WHAT?

Is she insane?

Maybe she's in shock.

That's it she can't be thinking straight.

My face must have mirrored my thoughts be cause she explained.

"You can't kill it because it my mother"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Draco's POV

Is she serious?

I could still hear the thing gurgling downstairs.

Surly she's just in shock.

Oh my god!

Does she turn into one of those things as well?

Ife's POV

I knew I shouldn't have told him, but if I didn't he would have tried to hurt my mum.

Oh god I can almost see his thoughts in his head.

_She's a freak._

_She must turn into a blob._

_Run for the hills._

Maybe I should leave before he tries to kill the monster (me).

Then I realise he's standing frozen in front of the door which happens to be the only way out.

Wonderful.

Maybe I can get around him; he doesn't seem to be coherent anymore.

As I step to the side he suddenly comes to his senses and grabs my arm (rather hard as well, arse hole) effectively stopping my escape.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Um"

"That thing could hurt you!"

What? Now I'm confused.

"She's not going to hurt me. That's my mum."

"Yeah that's what I thought you said before. You're still not going out there"

"Why not she wont hurt _me_, you maybe but not me"

"Look, I know you think it's your mother but now is not the time for crazy behaviour." He said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't believe this. He thought I was crazy, that I'd made it up.

"No really Draco, it's my mother."

Oh god I'm going to have to explain this to him. I hated this story it just showed how freakish my family really is.

"You see although calls herself a gypsy she actually a half blood; her mothers a witch. And she inherited both kinds of magic. As she grew up it became apparent that the two magic's were I can't really describe it, but it's almost as if there were fighting for dominance of her body; As you can imagine this had disastrous consequences. Most of the time she can control it but when she loses her temper magic escapes and when she gets REALLY angry… well you've seen what happens."

Why isn't he responding?

I understand this is a lot to take in but no-ones just stood there before.

Whys he making that face?

Oh fuck he thinks I'm like her.

He was about to speak when I quickly interrupted.

"Wait, wait let me finish. Since I'm only one third gypsy and two thirds witch my magic is a lot easier to control. The worst thing that's happened to me is I blew up my bedroom when I was six because my dad said I was too old for teddy bears." I hushed out.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco's POV

I was frozen to the spot, trying to understand what Ife had just told me.

How was t possible the beauty before me has a mother like that?

I could still hear the creature downstairs. From the sound of it, it had moved to the centre of the common room and still getting closer to the door.

Wait, is there something else down there.

I strained my hearing, it almost sounds like Dumbledore.

Oh my god it is Dumbledore!

From the sound of it he's on the other side of the thing.

What's that explosion sound?

Is he fighting it?

I hope he is, in all honesty I wouldn't know where to start.

No-one ever taught me to fight pissed off blobs.

"Draco?" Ife's sweet voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her beautiful face, could she turn into one of those?

It was hard to picture her like that but with magic I guess nothings ever how you think it will be.

And I know she told me she couldn't but to be honest if I were in her position I would deny it as well.

**A/N -I know this chapters tiny but I have major writers block**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Dumbledore's POV

I knew what to expect when I finally reached the secret dorm room; I had seen this kind of thing before when I was a student at Hogwarts. One of the boys in my year, Timothy Kush, was a cross-bread, except his magic overload was connected with lust instead of anger. So I've had a lot of practice.

Well, it seems Mrs Murbarak is larger than Timothy and by the looks of it, deadlier.

Maybe I should get help.

Oh well, no time now.

"Alright Severus, your job is to distract her while I try and find her buttocks" it's the most sensitive part you know.

Severus looked displeased by this so I gave him a shove in her direction; she quickly caught sight of him and turned all of her attention to him. Wonderful.

You may or may not know this but finding the rear end of a cross-bread whilst their in this state is actually very difficult. You know, since it pretty much all looks the same. But there are small signs but once you've located them you just aim and duck for cover.

And that's exactly what I did.

There was a deafening scream and a strange swelshing noise, I knew it was ok to look up again so I did and found Severus lying on the floor a little way to the right and Mrs Murbarak passed out in the door way.

"MUM!!" excuse me?

"MUM!! Oh my god!! What happened?" ah Miss Murbarak

Young miss Mubarak appeared in the door way next to her mother looking distressed. She knelt down and started frantically looking around until she saw me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" she screamed at me.

"calm down, your mother will be fine"

"FINE? She's lying limp on the floor!"

I sighed. She defiantly took after her mother. Then I realised that one important person wasn't here.

"Miss Murbarak where is Mr Malfoy?" goodness, what if she's killed him.


End file.
